fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
FBS: Tegitrians
IDEAS >All buildings are pyramids of metal and stained glass or other materials, multi-colored and sometimes very vibrant. Some cities have taller, more pointed buildings and others have flatter, wider buildings. The function of a building is revealed by the number of sides (i.e. residencies are three sided) >Albino tegits are revered as sacred spiritual leaders >Tegits produce pheromones to communicate feelings of affection, aggression, happiness, or despair, etc etc. They can also easily pick up on pheromones of other Tegits and other species. Other species are also inadvertantly susceptable to being influenced by these pheromones, so having a tegit in a unit of soldiers will make everyone around him more bloodthirsty. Because of this they have NO body language whatsoever and so to races that cannot detect pheromones are very very hard to read. Using injections or pills other races can make themselves immune to the effects of tegit pheromones. >It is part of their history that in ancient times there were many 'races' and 'breeds' or tegitrian on their homeworld, but the ancestors of todays tegitrians killed and ate every other sort of 'lesser' type, expanding and growing to be the only racial variant of tegitrian left. They are very proud of this genocide. >Due to their belief that they are the purest and greatest 'race' of Tegirtrian, having eradicated the rest, they also tend to think of themselves as superior to most other races - largely because they are stronger than the other races. Of course, the wiser and more powerful Tegitrians recognize the merits of those more advanced, intelligent, or prosperous economically and will admit them. This however does not mean they think of those who are more intelligent as superior, but rather as worthy of respect. The Tegitrians truly do think they're the most powerful race. >After a duel with another Tegitrian, the winner will eat the loser's tendrils. >Look down on drug use, because it confuses their pheromonal glands and lowers combat dexterity. They see those who use drugs as antisocial and weak. >A chemical weapon has been developed, called Covalite, which can be delivered as a gas or injection (though normally a gas) and disrupts a Tegitrian's ability to communicate or interpret pheromones. This renders them very inhibited in their ability to communicate with one another and interpret the intentions of those around them. This can make a battlefield a very confusing place for Tegitrians. >They live in a literal might makes right society. When deciding amongst themselves what to do in a situation, the strongest among the group will compete with one another in feats of strength. The most powerful of the group decides what course of action is taken. >Tegitrians are conservative with armor, typically only covering vital organs, the tendrils, and parts of limbs - but never the head. To cover the head in armor is seen as cowardly and dishonorable. Due to the prevalence of close combat, and the frequency of battle, most Tegitrians have cybernetic arms or legs if not due to injury then as a measure to make themselves more formidable. I just don't know Write the second section of your page here.